


Parts of our story(Eso one shots)

by PsychicDuelistRBD



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Not a very promissing start with a cute end, Oneshot, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Prompt Dialogue, Romance, Taking quite a few liberites with events here, attemp at writing romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicDuelistRBD/pseuds/PsychicDuelistRBD
Summary: A series of three dialogue prompt inspired oneshots, depicting three different points in Phoebe and Darien's relationship.
Relationships: Darien Gautier & Vestige, Darien Gautier/Female Vestige
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prompt: “Look me in the face and tell me you don’t love.” & “I don’t love you.”

Phoebe passed back and forth in a panic inside her room in Shornhelm Castle. She made a mistake saying something she shouldn’t have said. Why did she tell Darien that ‘He was too good for Countess Tamrith. That she can't see a good thing when it's right in front of her.’ 

That accidental statement was what started this. It wasn’t that she lied, she has feelings for Darien, maybe that’s the reason she just blurred it out, and by his reaction he did appear to return her feelings.

Phoebe could feel her face blush when she remembered him calling her ‘my love’ after she told him that. Pressing her hands on her chest feeling her heartbeat with a smile on her face. 

Yet there’s something telling her that him returning her feelings might not be true at all. After all, Darien does like to flirt and sleep around with other women. Gloria did mention he was as faithful as a breed stud so not at all, feeling tears falling down her cheeks, her smile faded as she layed on the bed crying. 

How could she be so stupid to let her guard down and develop feeling for Darien? Why out of all the men she met it had to be him? How could she even develop feelings for anyone at all.

When did she start to have these feelings? When she first met Darien in Camlorn, he did flirt with her every time they spoke, but she didn’t fall for that. Phoebe always kept him at arm's length or shut him down every time. And yet the more they spend time together, the closer to him she became, the more she opened up to him, and her feelings for him grew. No matter how much she denied them, deep down, she knew she was lying to herself. 

She got up from the bed when she heard a knock from the door wiping the tears from her face before opening it whoever it was they shouldn’t see her crying. 

It was Darien standing on the other side, he opened his mouth to speak, but Phoebe closed the door before he could even say anything. Phoebe leaned against the door, hoping he would walk away and leave.

“Pheebs open the door” Darien’s voice came from the other side of the door. They needed to talk; she just ran off with no reason. Did he misunderstand her sentiment? Maybe he shouldn’t have been spontaneous and kissed her when he saw she survived her encounter with Count Monticlair, he was just happy that she came back alive. He has kept his feelings for her to himself for so long. 

“Phoebe, please open the door” He leaned his head against the door, taking a deep breath. “We need to talk about this, about us” 

“Us?” Phoebe whispered looking up from the ground, was there even an ‘us’ between them. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. No, there wasn’t a person out there who could turn around and change their behavior that fast.

A few days ago he never stopped talking on how attractive countess Eselde is, he even managed to get information on how to sneak into Northpoint by seducing the captain, even sleeping with her.

“I know what you’re planning there is no ‘us'” 

Phoebe covered her mouth to muffled her sobbing, he would never hear her crying because of him. He will never know how she feels towards him.

“Phoebe I’m not planning anything” He pleaded through the door. Why would she think something like that? 

“Yes you are!” She snapped, shaking her head. “I won’t be just another one of your conquers!” She bellowed turning around to face the door. “Gloria warned me about you! And I refuse to be fooled, do you think I would ignore everything you’ve done and said until now?” 

Darien was speechless, his jaw wide open, he straightened up, taking a few steps away from the door. Sure he has a history of not having serious relationships, preferring the occasional one night of sex with a good-looking girl. But this was different. Phoebe was different from the other women, he cared about her, he loved her so much.

If he knew she felt the same way about him that he did towards her, that Phoebe returned his feelings he would have never done or say what he did. He wouldn’t have tried so hard to forget about her, but Phoebe always managed to get back into his life and his heart. 

“Phoebe... I…” Darien walked towards the door again, resting his back against it, sliding to the ground. “I know I don’t come out as the most loyal man” Taking a deep breath, he ran his hands through his hair looking at his feet nervously. 

“But I know when I meet the right woman, I would only commit to her and only her. That’s you Phoebe. I love you” He wanted to say those words to her for so long he felt a sense of relief finally being able to tell her how he feels. 

Phoebe stood in front of the door staring at it, and she wanted to believe what he said. How could she be the right woman for him? She was born long before he was. She would be long dead if she wasn’t trapped in Coldharbour, and recently freed they would have never met each other if it wasn’t for those unusual circumstances. Phoebe didn’t belong in this Era, she didn’t belong with him. What can she say to make him go away and make him realize that she wasn’t the one for him. 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Phoebe shouted “I didn’t mean what I said, why can’t you see that?” 

Darien sighed standing up, he turned to face the door once again, just staring at it, clenching his fist, he was wrong after all. 

“If you want me to leave… Open the door, look me in the face and tell me you don’t love me.” He was tired of all of always wondering if he had a shot with her. Of always thinking of her, her smile, her beautiful green eyes that were vibrant but cold, like a gemstone that had never been touched by the sun. If Phoebe told him that she wasn’t romantically interested in him, then he would keep his distance from her. 

Phoebe wiped the tears from her face, she wouldn’t be able to hide that she was crying, but she took a deep breath and steeled herself. Opening the door she was face to face with Darien looking at him not showing any emotion, looking as uninterested as she did the day they met. Phoebe looked at him straight in the eyes. 

“I don’t love you, Darien Gautier, now leave.” She motioned towards the hallway before quickly closing the door in his face again. 

Darien stared at the door for some time before he turned around, walking away from the door upset. Punching the wall crying in frustration. 

Phoebe walked towards the open balcony looking up at the sky. This was for the best, wasn’t it? He’ll get over it. By tomorrow morning she would overhear Darien talking with Skordo about some woman he spent the night with like he always did or maybe that he succeeded in his pursuit of Countess Eselde, as if this conversation between them never happened. This was for the best, for the both of them.


	2. Prompt:“I love you more than I ever thought I would, and I never thought I’d love anyone at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt two out three. This one gave me a bit of trouble on how to write down my idea and how to end it.

Prompt:“I love you more than I ever thought I would, and I never thought I’d love anyone at all.”

Damn that Septima Tharn! She tricked Queen Arzhela into attacking her and now Phoebe had to be the one escorting the Queen back through the portal Gabrielle opened. She should have stayed and helped fight the Seventh Legion someone else could have come along instead. But no! She had to be the one coming with Arzhela. 

Next time she spoke with Tharn maybe mentioning his daughter’s action might get some payback against Septima, or maybe not. Who knows if Abnur Tharn has the same ability to intimidate his adult children as her father did. They were both powerful mages sure, but she doubted Abnur could destroy cities with just a word or three like her father could. 

Gabrielle, Darien and other members of the fighter’s guild stayed back to hold off the Seventh Legion. Are they going to be ok? Was Darien going to be ok? He hasn’t been acting normal towards her. 

The way he looked at her when she spoke to him in Evermore castle after not seeing him for months unsettled her. He didn't smile, or joked around with her like he did before or with Gabrielle, he was cold, even when they were technically strangers he wasn’t like this. This wasn’t what Phoebe wanted, just for him to stop flirting with her so she could no longer have these feelings for him, not for him to stop treating her like a friend. 

How long has it been since they came back through the portal? Healers were running around checking on those who came back with her and the Queen. Phoebe tried to make sure they didn't check her injuries, her body was back to ‘normal’ as far as she was aware. Getting back the need to eat, sleep, bleed if she got a cut or stabbed. She was just being careful to not let others see if there was something still ‘wrong’ with her. 

That’s all she did now, watched her back, being careful about everything. Wherever she went, who she spoke to and what about. Not letting anyone get close to her. She made that mistake once and now she is still suffering for it.

“I will go speak to King Emeric” Phoebe politely bowed. It was time for her to leave, there was nothing more for her to do here. She had to report back to Emeric, he would likely tell her to head out somewhere, and she preferred to head out before the fighter’s guild and Gabrielle came back.

Before she could make it halfway across the throne room a portal opened, was Septima able to send the Legion here? It was only one portal, not a lot of Soldiers would be able to come through at once. Did Septima really think a small number of soldiers would be able to take care of them? Not while Phoebe was around.

Only two people came out of the portal. It was Gabrielle struggling to walk as she was holding Darien’s arm around her shoulders helping him walk. He was badly hurt, blood dripping from him into the floor, leaving a trail from the portal as they walked away from it. Phoebe dropped her staff, instinctively running towards him panicking. 

“I didn't think I had another portal in me…” Gabrielle breathed heavily. “Glad I was wrong.” She was struggling to get her bearings back, she used the last of her magica and the last of her strength to get herself and Darien out of there, unfortunately the rest of the guild members didn’t survive. 

Darien collapsed on the ground, struggling to stay conscious, his vision beginning to blur he was in so much pain. He could barely see a blurry figure running towards him. With the little vision he has, he saw Phoebe’s panicked face when she got close to him. 

She kneeled in front of him, Darien looked up seeing her mouth moving, Phoebe said something but he couldn’t hear it. Weakly he lifted his shaky hand resting it on her face, even if she was crying Darien couldn’t help smiling at seeing her beautiful face. He could not deny how much he missed her. 

Beginning to doubt he would actually survive this, he used all the strength he had left lifting himself closer to her, kissing her gently, no longer able to keep himself conscious for much longer he fell, his head falling on her lap. 

Phoebe felt like she was by herself even if the room was crowded looking down at her hands wailing oh Gods why? Why is the last time she will see Darien smile at her is right before he might die? Why did she lie to him? 

Gabrielle watched worried as Darien was taken away by soldiers followed by the healers the Queen had ordered to take care of him. The blonde Breton stood still, he got hurt because of her. Protecting her as she struggled to get another portal, just to get stabbed through as soon as she got one open. Darien was able to strike back at the last standing soldier allowing them to safely make their way back to Evermore but the wound he suffered was more severe than first thought.

Turning her head, Gabrielle saw Phoebe sitting motionless, staring at her blood covered hands, sobbing. Why couldn’t she be honest with her feelings, and trust him? She could have enjoyed whatever small time they could have had together? 

Anger began building up in the blonde Breton. How could Phoebe act like she suddenly cared? After she hurt him! Gabrielle slapped Phoebe as hard as she could. 

Gabrielle didn’t say anything just glared at the redhead, there was a lot she wanted to say, she can still remember how angry it made her to hear Darien recanting everything, how happy he felt when he realized how Phoebe felt about him, how hurt he was about Phoebe rejecting him in the end. This was not the time for Gabrielle to bother herself with these negative feelings. She just turned and followed the healer down the hall, leaving Phoebe in the middle of the room. 

Phoebe starred as Gabrielle walked away when Queen Arzhela pleased her hand on her shoulder making her flinch, the Queen was looking at her with concern on her face. 

“I’m sorry” Phoebe whispered as she stood up. “I…” Phoebe closed her eyes taking deep breaths, she wiped the tears off her face, smudging the blood on her face. 

How could Phoebe explain this? What should she say? This entire time everyone here would think this was the first time Phoebe interacted with either Gabrielle or the Fighter's Guild with how impersonal they spoke to each other. 

“You should go clean up” Arzhela kindly told Phoebe, “Follow me” the redhead didn’t reply just nodded before walking behind the older woman leading her to a bedroom she could use, there was a washbasin on the corner Phoebe could use to clean herself. 

Once Phoebe managed to get Darien’s blood from her face, hands and clothes, it was already past sunset. Sighing, she walked out of the room. Word of King Emeric’s arrival reached her, he asked to speak with her as soon as possible, likely about her next assignment. She wanted to check how Darien was doing first, then she'd take care of whatever her next job would be. 

The hard part wasn’t finding which room Darien was in, but walking in was. 

The door was wide open, Phoebe could see Darien laying on a bed, Gabrielle was sitting next to the bed talking to one of the healers. Phoebe stood there lingering over what to do should she go in?

Should she wait for Gabrielle to leave? She needed to know how Darien was doing but she wasn’t feeling comfortable with Gabrielle around. 

All Phoebe could do was lean against the wall next to the door waiting for Gabrielle to leave, she wanted to avoid any confrontation at the moment, and she was sure there was going to be one between her and Gabrielle if they were in the same room. Phoebe felt hostility from Gabrielle. 

“Do you need anything?” The healer asked after noticing Phoebe once he walked out of the room. 

“Oh-I.” Phoebe fidgeted biting her bottom lip “I just wanted to see how... Darien is doing” she spoke looking down at the ground slouching her shoulders after a long moment of silence. 

“He is doing fine” The healer motioned for the young redhead to follow him inside. Hesitantly, Phoebe followed quietly as the healer spoke. “Better than anticipated physically, his wounds have healed with little to no scarring, he does need plenty of rest. And hasn’t woken up yet” 

Phoebe silently nodded with relief that was good, maybe it looked worse than it was. She stopped a few steps away, still close enough for Gabrielle to see her there. 

“You have a lot of nerve coming here.” Gabrielle snarled, her eyes moved to focus on the woman next to her, still facing Darien’s direction. 

“I have the right to see how my friend is doing” Phoebe scoffed, crossing her arms, glaring back at Gabrielle, who's complete attention was back on Darien holding his hand in hers, rubbing it gently with her thumbs.

Phoebe lowered her arms looking at Gabrielle. Where they together now? Was this why Gabrielle was angry with her earlier? Did Gabrielle see Darien kissing her? 

Was Gabrielle jealous or worried that she would be the end of their relationship? Darien would not be able to see well from the blood loss, did he think Phoebe was Gabrielle when he kissed her? The thought of that made Phoebe’s heart sink; it all made sense now. 

“Friend? Since when are you his friend?” Gabrielle angrily spoke, rolling her eyes. 

“I've always been his friend, Gabrielle!” Phoebe snarled at her pulling herself back together. Holding back tears. 

“Don’t act like you know our relationship. Or how I feel” Phoebe screamed at the woman next to her. Sighing, Phoebe turned her head, her attention focused on Darien it seems she didn’t wake him up with her screaming. Without a word, she just turned around and left. Gabrielle watched as the redhead walked away from them. 

Once Phoebe was far enough away to not be heard, she leaned against the wall crying letting all her bottled up feelings.What was she thinking? ‘Their relationship’? She probably should have said their friendship…She just keeps digging herself into an even deeper emotional hole. 

In the end Phoebe was right about not being the right woman for him. It still upset her. But as long as he was happy then she should be happy right? Maybe some time alone would be the best way to get over it.

Phoebe chuckled at the thought of needing more time, it’s been months and she still wasn’t over it.Seeing Darien again made her heartbeat grow faster, she had a smile on her face until it was clear to her that he was keeping his distance from her. Phoebe hoped this truly was the last time she saw him, or whenever they saw each other again enough years had passed that she was truly over him. 

__________________________

Regaining consciousness Darien didn’t recognize where he was. How did he get there? The last thing he remembered was… ”Phoebe...” he mumbled his voice barely a whisper as he remembered her face, feeling a loose grip on his hand, he turned to see Gabrielle her head resting on the matters holding his hand. 

Panicking, he pulled his hand away swiftly as if it was burned. Grunting, Darien sat up feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen he rested his hand against it. Darien moved his hand, looking at it there was no blood, all of his wounds were gone, he always healed fast even as a child. Looking out the open window the sun was starting to rise, he must have been unconscious for a long time. The question is how long. 

Laying back down, closing his eyes, resting the back of his hand on his forehead. How long has he been unconscious? How many days have passed? Has Gabrielle been here by his side the entire time. Why wasn’t Phoebe around? 

He wished she was here by his side instead. He could still remember her face,seeing the pain in her eyes as she cried through his blurry vision, for claiming to not love him, her behavior didn’t reciprocate that statement. Did she lie to him back in Shornhelm? 

After they last spoke in Shornhelm, Darien was sure he would never see her again. Thinking it over, hearing that Phoebe was in Evermore shouldn’t have been a surprise. She has done a lot of work for King Emeric, why wouldn’t she be trusted to help Queen Arzhela? Darien made sure not to speak with her unless necessary, keeping all their conversations and interactions brief and professional. 

Darien pushed her away, treated her coldly, more than she treated him when they first met. At least she always had the courtesy to be polite, and he wondered why Phoebe didn’t stay? He told himself that he would never let her get too close to him again. Yet he couldn’t help it.

Darien began chuckling, morphing into quiet sobs. This cycle between them needed to stop, he thought he found a way to stop it, keeping his distance when she told him she didn’t love him. 

How could he honestly end it when their interactions always made room for doubt within him. He might have a bit of a stubborn side when flirting with women but he did know when to eventually give up. But he didn’t want to give up on her whenever he saw her he felt his heart skip a beat. 

The noise of the creaking floorboard caught his attention, distracting him from his thoughts opening his eyes, he saw one of the healers he met before they had to accompany the Queen. 

“You’re awake!” The healer exclaimed. “I did not expect...” This was unusual. He recuperated so quickly, other people who would be treated for wounds as severe as his would be asleep for a month or two. 

“How long ago did we come back?” 

The older Breton hummed at the odd question, looking out the window he estimated the time, it was dusk when he saw the younger man and the woman come through the portal. “About twelve hours, if I had to guess” 

“Well, that's six more hours that I usually sleep” Darien chuckled, wiping the tears of his face, making it look as if it was caused by his laughter. “So…” Darien began rubbing the back of his neck thinking of something to say. “Have any beautiful women come to check on me?” 

The older Breton raised an eyebrow looking at the younger man and chuckled, shaking his head, to be young, and foolish. This guy had a pretty girl here that hadn’t left his side all night, and he wonders about other women. “Only her” he motioned towards Gabrielle. 

“Oh” Darien disappointedly looked down frowning. “She’s a good friend, but.” he turned his head looking out the window. “Nevermind” he let out a sigh he had hoped, maybe Phoebe dropped by. 

“Well…” The older man spoke leaning against a desk. “She is a lot nicer than the redhead” 

Darien’s head lifted up, turning to face the other Breton, “redhead?” Phoebe came to see him after all. “Phoebe was here?” He couldn’t help grinning at the thought of her coming over to see him. 

The healer crossed his arms, was that her name? He couldn’t remember it. “I believe that was her name, she didn’t stay long” He stood up straight, taking a few steps forwards. “Now I’m not here to tell you who did and didn’t come to see you. I’m here to check on how you’re healing, and let you rest” 

“Well I feel fine” Darien crossed his arms leaning against the headboard of the bed, nonchalantly looking out the window deep in thought. “You don’t need to check on me anymore” Darien kept his attention on the older man as he walked out of the room. 

He carefully stood up so as not to bother Gabrielle, she might not let him walk out if she woke up, she would push the healer’s direction of him resting. He examined his armor, the breastplate was going to need lots of repairing, he wouldn’t be able to wear or leave until it was repaired, that would take a few days. But Darien wasn’t thinking about that, at this point just a shirt would do. 

Walking out of the room, he turned looking around, Gabrielle must have been really tired if she slept through all of this he wasn’t as quiet as he wanted to be. She really was a good friend, she didn’t have to stay by his side but she did; he didn’t want to bother her anymore than he already had. 

Darien wanted to talk to Phoebe if she was still around. Unlike the last time, he had no idea where she was, or if she was still around. Walking into the empty throne room he looked around there were two sets of stairs and the hallway he just walked from. He had to decide which way to go. 

The echoing footsteps turned his attention towards one of the stairs, Phoebe was walking down the steps, she was looking down at a book, her hand gently resting on the railing, stopping every few steps to turn a page as she made her way down. 

By the Eight she was beautiful, her red hair shining with the morning light coming through the window, she hadn’t tied it in her usual bun letting it rest past her shoulder. It reminded him of the first day they met, her hair was also down from her fight with the werewolves. 

Phoebe didn’t notice Darien looking at her as she made her way towards the door. Darien hadn’t actually thought about what he would do or say. He just stood there thinking about it. He could hear the main door opening and closing. If he waited any longer she would be getting too far, what if he this time he never saw her again? He wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Running towards the door he made it outside, she was far ahead of him walking towards the stables. Darien sprinted, calling out to her. Phoebe dropped her book startled, stopping mid stride she knelt, picking up her book quickly. When she stood up, Darien had already caught up standing in front of her blocking her from walking away. 

Phoebe looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact she didn’t know what to say. “Why are you here?” Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. “You should be resting” Her gaze was still on the ground. Her concern showed in her voice. 

“I feel fine.…. I just” Darien nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He slouched letting out a deep breath, he just had to be honest. “Listen we need to put an end to this” he motioned his hand back and forth between them. 

Phoebe raised her head, arching an eyebrow in confusion. “We already did. Did we not?” Phoebe rested her hands on her hips. “I believe I made my point clear...besides…” she took a deep breath, placing her right hand on her left forearm. “... I…” Phoebe closed her eyes, her voice trembling, shaking her head, she shouldn’t say what she was thinking. She wasn’t going to push this any further. 

“If my presence is a problem for your relationship with Gabrielle, then if we ever cross paths again. I’ll just stay as far as I can.” Phoebe walked around him. Picking up her pace, Phoebe began running away crying. 

Darien stood there dumbfounded. Him and Gabrielle? No! He didn’t see Gabrielle in any sort of romantic way. How would Phoebe reach that conclusion? He ran to catch up to her even with her head start Darien was able to catch up grabbing her wrist to stop her from going any further. 

They just stood there, his hand now holding hers, both of them stood there in silence for quite some time. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Darien spoke, breaking the long silence. “I don’t know where you got the idea of me being with Gabrielle, but I have no interest in her.” 

Phoebe’s eyes widened, her heart beat increasing, she turned around opening her mouth to speak, but Darien didn’t give her time to say anything. 

“This is abou us” He squeezed her hand tightly. “And why did you lie to me?” 

“H-how…” Her voice was shaky, biting her lower lip nervously. “How could you even think I lied?” 

Phoebe took a deep breath pulling her hand away from his grip. “And what exactly did I lie to you about?” She said, managing to pull herself back to emotionally distancing herself. 

“You know well what I’m talking about” His eyes focused on her’s. 

Phoebe shook her head, she looked up to meet his eyes again but swiftly looked back down to the ground. So he figured out she lied back at Shornhelm, she needed to get out of this and fast. 

Yes she regretted not being honest with Darien back then of course, last night she wished she would have told him the truth, to be by his side last night. But now that she was right in front of him she couldn’t find the courage to tell the truth. 

Phoebe had this feeling that she didn’t deserve any sort of relationship or happyness. Her thoughts always go back to the thought of her not belonging here, and how he would never be able to truly love her back because of that. 

“I don’t have time for this” Phoebe scoffed, raising her hands defensibly walking away. 

“Do you always run away from your problems?” Darien crossed his arms rolling his eyes. 

Phoebe stopped clenching her fist. She turned around angrily. “I do not run away from my problems!” She hissed through clenched teeth glaring at him from her location. 

“Could have fooled me.” Darien scoffed. “Remind me how did you end up in Couldharbor again?” 

He had no right to bring that back, she has trusted him with so much information, not everything of course, there are parts of her past she would prefer to not talk about. In her anger she walked up to him slapping him hard. Her hand was shaking. If he wanted a reaction he got it. Likely not the one he wanted. 

Darien placed his hand on his cheek, he could feel the sting and heat on the spot she hit him. Not even once he broke eye contact with her. She was breathing heavily, tears falling down her cheeks. 

“What do you expect me to say?” she placed her hand on her chest. He didn’t have to say anything she knew he wanted her to be honest. “The truth is” Phoebe looked down again struggling to speak. “I love you more than I ever thought I would,” She couldn’t help to chuckle a bit “and I never thought I’d love anyone at all.” 

“But, you know...I…” She continued wrapping her arms around her shaking. “I don’t...belong here” Phoebe lifted her head looking Darien in the eyes. “I don’t deserve to-” 

She was abruptly interrupted by Darien kissing her, for what felt like a long time before they parted. Phoebe stared at him, she attempted to speak but he didn’t give her time to speak. 

“Stop saying that,” Darien said, cupping her head with his hands wiping away her tears. “You do belong here, whatever happened in the past led you here…” He hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go after all this time. “I love you Phoebe” His voice was soft and comforting, rubbing her back gently. 

“I-I love you too,” Phoebe replied, hugging him tightly feeling relieved, she didn’t have to hide her feelings anymore, she should have never kept this to herself in the first place. “I’m sorry I-” 

Darien shushed her, this wasn’t the time for apologies or to bring up missed opportunities. This was the time to look to their relationship and their future together.


	3. Prompt dialogue: “Let’s forget the world exists for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one out of the tree.

The meeting with the leaders of the three Alliances started horribly, but Phoebe managed to get them to agree to letting the Fighters and Mages guild storm Coldharbor in the end. The Guildmasters have gathered their volunteering members, in 72 hours they were getting this invasion of Coldharbor underway. 

A lot of the guild members were coming back and forth through portals all day. They seemed to be getting their affairs in order. All aware that they might not come back from this. 

Phoebe sat far away watching, she didn’t have to worry about getting anything in order. She found out a long time ago that as much as she has done to get her body back to normal she still couldn’t die. Her soul trapped in Coldharbour might be some sort of anchor that keeps her unable to in a sense spiritually leave Tamriel. 

Phoebe felt a sense of relief at that thought, she will come back from this, but it also made her feel pity for those who didn’t have the security of mind to know how this will end for them. 

She wasn’t joining this to get her soul back, she’ll be joining Varen and the rest of the Five companions for that, they will be the true final push against Molag Bal. But that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to help the efforts of those who don’t want to wait for someone to save them, and fight for themselves.

Phoebe was distracted looking over books and papers when she got into her personal tent. Letting out a sigh reading over a letter she got from Darien, she didn’t have the time to reply to him yet. Her travels have kept her extremely busy. 

She could write and send him a letter now that she had the time. She was glad he was away on some other quest for the Fighters Guild, and wasn’t here. 

Phoebe looked through her bag for a piece of paper and quill, plasing it down on the table as she leaned forwards beginning writing; she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. 

“It’s good to see you again Love,” Darien said, hugging her resting his head on her shoulder kissing her cheek. 

“D-Darien what are you doing here?” Phoebe said, turning around once she got free from his embrace, she leaned against the table stunned that he was here. 

“Well I saw a portal and went through it.” Darien said nonchalantly, shrugging.

“You went through a portal without knowing where it led!” Phoebe knew Darien had done a lot of foolish things, but this….This was the worst, who knew where he could have ended up. She was angry about his rash decision. 

“I know, I know dumb” He said raising his hands. “But I felt like I had to go through it,” He leaned against the table next to her. “It’s as if I was meant to be here.” 

Phoebe looked at him raising an eyebrow skeptically, he looked back at her; it was the truth. Something deep inside told him to go through it, that he was needed here. 

“Besides, now that I know what’s going on, there is no chance I’m letting you do this alone.” He leaned closer to her gently kissing her before embracing her. Coldharbor was a daedric realm, and dangerous whether she has been there or not. Darien was going to be by her side. 

Phoebe can take care of herself, he has seen how strong she is. She has fought werewolves, vampires and countless other enemies in her travels. Darien knew this but he wanted to protect her. 

Darien turned his head looking outside the tent. Seeing the people running around, he then turns to look at Phoebe. Letting go of their embrace he walked in front of her holding his hand extended towards her. “This is a small island come take a walk around with me. You look like you need some fresh air” 

Phoebe reached for his hand holding their hands together as they walked out. Stirk was a beautiful island, and they never had a chance to just walk around a beautiful place like this, even in the rare times they had the time to be together they just spent it walking along the city, or while shopping at the market. 

Phoebe was always glad to make dinner with how much Darien liked her cooking. She liked those rare times of normalcy, maybe after traveling across Tamriel they might be able to settle down into those times again. 

Darien was right, how did she not notice how small the island was, the Ayleid ruins were blocked off by the camps, but there were still enough places where they could go without the prying eyes of others. 

They stopped in front of one of the many views of the ocean, they were on an island after all. Phoebe looked towards the setting sun smiling at the beautiful view feeling the sea breeze on her face. Moving her bangs away from her face as the wind blew some of it on her face. 

“We’ve been through a lot haven’t we?” Darien said wrapping an arm around Phoebe’s waist pulling her closer to him. Phoebe rested her head against his shoulders, closing her eyes. 

“Yes” Was all she could say thinking about everything. From the first time she met him in Camlorn, fighting Angof together, how many times have they managed to always see each other again after parting ways so easily. Maybe they were bound to always find eachother? 

“Pheebs I’ve been thinking” Darien let go of her waist looking at Phoebe as she took a few steps back, looking back at him raising an eyebrow worried, was something wrong?

“Darien…” She started to speak, Darien didn’t let her finish.

“Phoebe I love you” He grabbed her hands and kissed them. Phoebe blushed at his action. He would always tell her how much he loves her whenever he can, he will tell her that everyday for the rest of their lives. Darien smiled thinking how lucky he was, he was with the smartest, most beautiful woman in all of Tamriel. 

“Pheebs, I can’t imagine my life without you by my side” Still holding her hands, Darien looked away from her, he was planning on asking her, why not take advantage of such an opportunity to do it now? Taking a deep breath he looked back at her getting down on one knee in front of her, still keeping eye contact with her. “Phoebe will you marry me?” 

Phoebe just stood there blinking, did she hear right? Darien just asked her to marry him? He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? 

“Yes” She said smiling she was so happy. Darien stood up, picking Phoebe in his arms laughing. They looked into each other's eyes before passionately kissing each other. 

Darien placed Phoebe down, who knows how long they’ve been gone for. Of course no one would notice, with everyone being so busy on their own. Besides who would care about two people walking around. 

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Darien’s arm as they walked back. They couldn’t wait to tell Gabrielle, Skordo and the rest of their friends about it. Darien had more friends and family than Phoebe who they could tell the good news to. 

“After this is over there is going to be so much to do” Phoebe spoke trying to get away from her thought, she didn’t have her family. The only family Phoebe would have thought she would want to be there on such an important day in her life would be her brother. But he, like any member of her family, was dead. “First thing we should do is pick a date.”

“How about we skip all that waiting?” Darien said looking at one of the still opened portals. 

Phoebe let go of his arm, looking at him baffled, skipping all the waiting? What did he mean by that? Darien looked at her grinning motining towards one of the portals. 

“We can ask Gabrielle to open a portal back to Camlorn, my father said that they were done rebuilding, why don’t we drop by and find some to marry us, right now?” 

“Darien,” Phoebe chuckled, letting out a sigh. “With everything going on in the world right now, it’s not the time.” 

“C’mon Pheebs!” He took one of her hands pulling her closer to the mages. “Let’s forget the world exists for a while. And do something that makes us happy for once” 

Phoebe laughed, they’ve done plenty of things that made them happy. Sure there weren’t many and these were hard times, but maybe he had a point. How many times have they had to cut their time short because of the Fighters Guild, or either old man Varen or Tharn got a hold of her to tell her they needed her to do something. 

She could kind of understand where he was coming from, he wanted to remember this as a good day. They were only two days before one of the most dangerous fights anyone here would face. 

“So what do you think?” Darien asked, holding her hand still walking. “Wouldn’t it be special to marry in the same place we meet?” 

“The first place we-” It took a bit for Phoebe to remember, they first spoke to each other in the church in Camlorn where he was guarding the surviving civilians along with the other guards. 

“Ok, let’s do this” she gave him a warm smile. Thinking about how ironic it was. She doubted they would find someone to marry them with such short notice, but why not just try. 

They couldn’t find Gabrielle but Skordo agreed to come with them when they told the Orc what they were planning. He was one of Darien’s closest friends. It would be disrespectful to not invite him to their wedding. 

One of the mage guild members agreed to open a portal for them. Camlorn looked so much better from the first time Phoebe was here. The last time she was here the city was on fire. She was amazed at how fast they rebuilt the city's destroyed buildings. Anything can be done quick with skilled builders and with the aid of magic. 

Darien’s father seemed happy to see his son again, and sounded relieved that Darien had finally matured enough to have a serious relationship. General Gautier welcomed Phoebe, she still didn’t know his name, that made Phoebe feel a bit uncomfortable. What woman wouldn’t know the name of her future father in law? She would have to come up with some way to figure it out. Or she could just keep calling him General, it could be seen as a sign of respect. 

Finding a priest to marry them so quickly, was easier than Phoebe expected. She wasn’t able to get herself into a proper wedding dress of course, but she wasn’t in her armor either. It was a beautiful magenta dress. Darien was also out of his armor wearing a suit. He looked so handsome Phoebe blushed with a slight smile as she looked at her now husband, as he looked back at her smiling back at her.


End file.
